dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Curry
"The mantle of King is not one I readily accept but shall circumstances put me in this position then I shall do the best I can to be the king you want" -Oliver Curry Oliver Arthur Curry (Born August 1st, 2037) is an Atlantean Prince and the current holder of the Aquaman mantle, inheriting his title from his father Arthur Curry, after an attack on Atlantis by the Black Manta left him unable to continue his duties. Origin Childhood Oliver Curry was born in Atlantis, which is the name of a continent located in the North Atlantic Ocean and represents one of the earliest and most highly advanced cultural societies on Earth as the first born and eldest son of Arthur Curry, who at the time of his birth was serving as The King of Atlantis and known to the people on the surface as the Aquaman and his mother was Mera, who was a princess of Xebel, which is an otherwordly alien dimension comprised completely of water. Oliver's namesake comes from a fellow hero and a close friend of Arthur's, which was Oliver Queen, who at the time of his birth was operating as the vigilante known as The Green Arrow, Oliver and Arthur formed a close and personal friendship with each other and as a result, Arthur named his first born son after the man. Oliver's childhood, as befitting for a Prince, was seemingly idyllic. He of course, had his friends and even made a few enemies in his childhood, but the enemies he had made were mainly ones for childish purposes. The relationship between his father could be described as distant, due to the fact that Arthur Curry was The King of Atlantis and as such, came a plethora of duties that made him often away from his wife and young child. Regardless, when Oliver was four years old, his younger sister Diana was born and a year after that came the youngest child of Arthur and Mera, who was named Barry, after Barry Allen.. As he aged in maturity and grew into adolescence, it was very easy and apparent to tell that Oliver had grown to be a brash and arrogant young man, which King Arthur did not like, as it reminded himself of when he was younger. He wanted his son to be a ruler worthy of Atlantis, so that he could make him proud and make the people living in his kingdom proud as well and so one day, he sat him down and he talked to him. It was a conversation that was between the two of them, a conversation between a father and son. He told Arthur about how we were an arrogant young man and how he eventually found guidance and became a good man and a good king. Arthur wanted his son to have a good heart and be a good man and a great king. The conversation went on for a long time, but at the end of it, Arthur promised himself that he would be a good man, he would live up and exceed his father's expectations and be a good king. Training As a result of this, Arthur became to train his son, the training was rough and brutal and yet the more Oliver was pushed, the more he came to understand and enjoy it. He needed to make his father proud and he needed to become the man he was destined to be, which was a King and the protector of Atlantis. Eventually, he completed his training and because of this, he was given the Trident of Poseidon and officially given the mantle of Aquaman, which was his father's before him. It was the proudest moment of his life and his happiness soon however, turned to ashes in his mouth. The Prince of Atlantis David Hyde was the man known as Black Manta and Arthur Curry had a complicated history with the villain. It all started whenever Black Manta was hired to get a sample of Arthur Curry's blood and in the process, Thomas Curry, Aquaman's father suffered a heart attack and died. Seeking revenge, Aquaman hunted down Black Manta—and accidentally killed his father in retaliation. Thus began a circle of vengeance that forever bonded hero and villain. He had tried for years to take his revenge and failed every single time, but this time, this time it would be different. He planned an attack on Atlantis and he planned to kill Arthur Curry for what he had done so long ago. And he almost succeeded, the plan was to kill Arthur Curry at an important meeting between him and one of his advisers and the plan almost worked, he severely injured Arthur and was about to kill him, before being killed himself by Oliver. It was the event that injured Arthur Curry so badly that he found himself to properly hold the mantle of Aquaman and Oliver was forced to take it up. It has been three years since then and he's doing whatever it takes to make his family and his kingdom proud. The Drunken Prince In the three years since Black Manta's attack on Atlantis, Oliver Curry had been damaged enough psychologically that he developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, due to the intensity and the stress of watching his many friends die in the thick of battle for Atlantis and as a result, he began to drink heavily to dull the pain of the wounds he had suffered as well. Constant nightmares plagued him every single night, the screaming and wailing of his friends wouldn't leave him, not for a long time. as a result, King Orin thought it best that Oliver leave Atlantis and rest on the main land, in Amnesty Bay, where Orin himself was born. While he was there he had gained a reputation amongst the citizens as a quiet and solitary man, often staying perched alone in a small house he was able to procure. it was in that house that he had gathered what he knew of the attack on Atlantis Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Atlantean Category:Magic Category:Justice League